regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Asgard
Kingdom of Asgard The Kingdom of Asgard exists not on earth, but above it. It is cloaked by old magic long forgotten on Earth itself. There is a bridge which connects it to the land below, a rainbow bridge called Bifröst. Bifröst can only be accessed on earth from a heavily guarded area on the Norwegian island Bjørnøya (Bear Island) which is similarly cloaked as the kingdom is. No one has used Bifröst in several ages, though it remains protected and intact. Asgard is arranged in ever widening rings. In the centre of everything is Yggdrasil, the world tree. Surrounding Yggdrasil is Idavoll, a plain. In a ring around Idavoll is the glistening city of Asgard. Outside the borders of the city is the largest ring, the lush, green hills of the kingdom which are dotted with small farms and villages. The final ring of Asgard is a thirty foot tall wall of closely fitted stones. There is nothing on the other side of the wall except for the fall to the earth below. Yggdrasil Yggdrasil grows atop a tall hill in the very centre of the Kingdom of Asgard. The world tree has a well which springs at it’s base and feeds it’s taproot. The well is located at the north face of Yggdrasil. The Well of Wyrd (Well of Fate) is tended and guarded by the three Norn: Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. They draw water from the well and gather sand from around the well which they then pour over the trunk and roots of Yggdrasil to keep it alive. The Norn are maidens who appear to be about twenty years of age. They are each nearly seven feet tall. Their skin is pure ivory in colour. Their hair is a pale silver and gold with strands of highlights that match the eye colour they were born with (Urd has grey, Verdandi has green and Skuld has blue). Their eyes are the exact colour of sapphire, jade and haematite in turns. No two Norn ever share the same colour eyes, though all of their eyes will shift colour. They are sisters, nearly identical, and live in a hall near the well. Yggdrasil, the Well of Wyrd and the hall the Norn live in are the only things on the hill, all of which precede the Kingdom of Asgard entirely. Idavoll The hill Yggdrasil grows on is in the middle of a lush plain, Idavoll, where the kingdom began. The first buildings in all of Asgard were the halls in Idavoll. There are two halls here, Vingólf and Gladsheim, which are located to the west and south of Yggdrasil respectively. Vingólf is the hall where the female half of the council meets while Gladsheim is the hall in which the male half of it meet. They are relatively small halls, used for official business only and containing twelve seats in each. Asgard is ruled by a council of twenty five persons, twelve from each gender, and is overseen by Odin. There are many bound pairs among the council, not all of which are comprised of a man and a woman. To the north-east of Yggdrasil is a third hall, Valhalla. Valhalla, Odin’s hall, is home to the most noble warriors among the Æsir. Valhalla is protected by a gate, Valgrind, behind which lie the doors to the hall. There is no discernible lock, yet lock they do. Odin’s hall is enormous, bigger than any palace found on earth. Inside it is almost entirely made up of wood, though the outside is ivory and stone as all of the buildings in the city of Asgard are. City of Asgard The capital of the kingdom is the identically named city of Asgard, which is a large ring built around Idavoll. The kingdom’s wealth is most obvious here. Buildings are primarily made of a smooth stone which resembles pale sand. This stone has flecks of actual gold in it, as if someone mixed sand and gold to create it, so everything in the city sparkles gold in the sun. Absolutely everything in the city is made of this stone, ivory, granite and glass, from buildings to the paving of the streets, lamp posts, fountains, etc. The city’s near monochrome does not dull it but creates a beauty that could never be found on earth. All the pale glittering of their building materials, however, is broken up by the jewels often found set into the relief sculptures on buildings and into the sculptures of the fountains found all over the city. There are no earth tones or pastels found in the city, its colours are entirely made up of those from precious stones and precious metals. Æsir The Æsir, people of Asgard, are very distinctive. Their hair and skin both tend to to be pale colours of precious metals. Their hair tends to shine in the sun, as if reflecting actual metal in the strands. Where humans have highlights of blonde or red in their hair the Æsir have highlights which correlate to the colour of their eyes. Eye colour comes in a wide range of hues, all of which are jewel tones. The race itself is something of a warrior class not unlike the Spartans of yore. Unlike the Spartans, however, they are not quite so single minded. Athletics are held in high regard and warriors are well-respected, but there is also an emphasis on the arts. Specifically weaving, sculpture, music and poetry are upheld has noble arts. Music and athletic games comprise the majority of the entertainment for the Æsir. Category: Locations Category: Supernatural